VRLA-FicK -Regalo-
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: Historia especial de navidad. Un hermoso regalo de navidad con un significado muy especial. Pertenece al universo de "¿Qué?"


**_Hola a todos, si ya sé que seguro me quereís matar por desaparecerme, pero en mi defensa, NO HE TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO, y ahora como no tengo pc, cuando tengo tiempo generalmente no tengo dinero._**

**_Pero esta vez traigo un pequeño especial por navidad que espero disfruten porque miren que esta cosita me costó un monto, ya que mi género es más de tristeza o problemas que esto como recordaran, pero los dejo que lean._**

**_Título: Regalo_**

**_Autora: Mayu-chan Kagamine_**

**_Rated: K+_**

**_Summary: Un hermoso regalo de navidad con un significado muy especial. Pertenece al universo de "¿Qué?"_**

**_Pairings principales: Drarry, Tom/James_**

**_Palabras: 501_**

**_"Este fic participa en el "reto navideño" del grupo VRLA and Fickers" (Los invito a pasaros por la cuenta aquí en FF del grupo y leer las historias)_**

* * *

Los dos hombres morenos miraban con gran cariño a su pequeño hijo de once años mientras el desenvolvía con gran alegría los regalos que había recibido ese año de todos sus seres queridos.

Mientras tanto Harry se maravillaba con todo lo que había recibido de los demás, sus padres le habían regalado una escoba nueva, su padrino un kit de bromas, su tío Sev un libro de pociones con instrucciones extra hechas por el mismo adulto*, los tíos Lucius y Remy un libro de artes oscuras y una caja de chocolates de los más finos, de sus amigos había recibido dulces, más libros, una cámara mágicamente modificada, un set de limpieza para escobas, fotos tomadas a lo largo del año escolar, un planta hermosa, entre otros menesteres, pero para él no había regalo más importante que el que su mejor amigo Draco le mandó, era un anillo de plata, que tenía la forma de un dragón con ojos de diamantes siendo rodeado por una serpiente de ojos hechos con esmeraldas, bastante bonito y con más significado de lo que el niño podría llegar a imaginar en esos momentos.

—Papi, papá, ¡Miren que hermoso regalo me envió Dray!— presumió el niño emocionado por su más reciente adquisición mientras mostraba el anillo a sus padres.

—Es hermoso mi niño, una joya bastante detallada a decir verdad, aunque, ¿Comprendes que significa que el pequeño Malfoy te lo haya dado? — preguntó Tom al niño con suspicacia, era obvio para él la gran falta de conocimiento acerca de las tradiciones sangre pura de su hijo, todo por los caprichos de su esposo, pero que iba a hacer ahora, así lo había elegido, y se dejó manipular.

—Etto… nop, la verdad no lo sé, ¿Qué quiere decir padre?—

—Pues… quiere decir que siempre vas a poder contar con él para que lo necesites, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas—

Pero tanto Tom como James sabían que eso no era verdad, al menos no al cien por ciento, en realidad el anillo no era otro más que el promesa, aquel que se entregaba en las antiguas tradiciones como símbolo de entrega antes del compromiso formal, ya que era la forma de pedir permiso para cortejar a una persona, pero prefirieron ambos de forma tácita que lo mejor sería no comunicarle eso al niño, no querían darle falsas ilusiones, después de todo aún eran muy pequeños Draco y él como para estar seguros de lo que querían y en cualquier momento podrían llegar a cambiar de opinión.

Lo que ninguno de los adultos sabían era que años más adelante ese par sí que fueran a volverse pareja, una muy feliz a pesar de las trabas que les llegasen a aparecer durante su relación, ya fuese padres sobreprotectores, enamoradas totalmente obsesionadas y muchas otras cosas, como demostrarían durante su viaje al pasado más adelante, y con la familia que planeaban formar cuando terminaran sus estudios.

Porque sin duda, navidad siempre es una fecha donde surgen muchas historias.

* * *

**_Espero que lo disfrutaran, porque miren que a mí no me convenció mucho, esta fue la segunda versión porque soy una perezosa y no quiero transcribir, quizás el próximo año les traiga lo que falta de la primera versión en otra historia._**

**_Besos, feliz navidad, año nuevo y demás, nos veremos por febrero que me compraran un cel donde poder publicar, aunque si es posible intentare traerles alguna actua antes, pero para que sepan, ya tengo varios capis de mis historias adelantados en libreta, así que cuando vuelva será con todo._**

**_Sayonara Matta Ne Minna-san_**


End file.
